


Cartson ficlets.

by violetspring



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fanarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just organizing my cartson edits here :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter AU.

Jack is the golden boy of the Slytherin team since last year -his first year playing- carried them to victory being one of the most implacable beaters in the history of the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. He has not problems being violent or cruel in the field in order to win. And he is planning on doing it this year too so they’ll win another cup. They’ll make him Captain of the team next year if he do this right. He wants to be the leader.

Peggy is the new chaser of the Gryffindor team. She could have played in any position. The Captain was impressed with her natural talent for the game. Especially because she has been raised among muggles and she just learned that this game exists last year. She loves to be in charge of scoring the goals and she doesn’t care about being beaten for the adversaries. She is tough enough to handle it. So she picked being a chaser. And she loves it.

She is so fast and so efficient that Jack is the beater in charge of covering her since the first game. Gryffindor win. Because Jack had troubles covering her and she scored most of the points. 

Jack is mad and impressed at the same time. 

-

“Good game, sweetheart. Hope’ i didn’t hit you too hard”, he said to her after the game, shaking her hand.

“Don’t worry, darling. I barely felt you”, she answered with a mocking voice.

He couldn’t help giggling a little. “Is Margaret, right?”

“Peggy.”

“See you around, Marge.” Jack said as he walked away. And thought that this year league was going to be definitely more interested than the last. He finally has real competition. Beautiful brunette real competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit](http://ranavioleta.tumblr.com/post/127748492375/cartson-harry-potterau-x-jack-is-the-golden)


	2. Family trip.

“Wanna’ come back to the cabin already, sweetheart? It’s gettin’ dark in a couple of hours”, Jack asked to his daughter, holding her between his arms.

“Just a little longer, daddy. I want to explore over there”.

“Jeez, you are as relentless as your mother.”, he said, smiling.

“But I’m blonde like you!”, Maggie replied very happily.

“Yes, you are. C’mon, go to explore for a little while. But not far”, Jack conceded.

“Yes, sir.”, she said with a military tone and giving him a intense look.

“Just like your mamma”, he laughed, patting his daughter hair. And releasing his embrace.

“Later, Lieutenant”, Maggie mocked as she walked away, very determined to keep exploring the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits [x](http://ranavioleta.tumblr.com/post/124148091115/cartson-modernau-family-trip-x) [x](http://ranavioleta.tumblr.com/post/127986153455/cartson-modernau-a-family-weekend-in-the-woods)


	3. Road trip.

Agent Thompson has been undercover for months now. He has been traveling with a van -pretending to be an affluent american man traveling around Europe- in order to locate roadside motels that HYDRA used as safe houses.

He suspects that something big is coming on - Three of the big fishes from HYDRA are staying in motels nearby- and call for back up. Director Carter decided to go in person to evaluate the situation by herself .

“Nice car do you have there, Carter. Being SHIELD’s director really pay off, uh?”

“Good morning to you, too, Agent Thompson. So, what is the situation here?”

“I see you are still all business and not fun. C'mon i will tell you every detail in our road trip.”

“It’s not a road trip, Agent. It’s a mission. And for the record, i’m driving.”

“Of course you are.”

-

“It’s very nice to see you again, Peggy.”

“You too, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit](http://ranavioleta.tumblr.com/post/120273362915/agent-carter-modern-au-road-trip-agent)


	4. Modern AU:  Spies from Opposing Organizations.

Agent Thompson is waiting for new instructions -about what to do with the package he just recovered from Leviathan- when he meet a beautiful brunette in the hotel bar. 

_Red dress. Red lips. High heels._

The brunette is eager to go to his room after share only a glass of bourbon with him. And Jack doesn’t think about it twice. 

_Red dress._

The brunette makes him smile. She is playful. She is beautiful. He feels happy. And she kiss him. 

_Red lips._

Thompson can taste the chemical on his lips a second before fainting. And she leaves. 

His room. The hotel. Almost running.

_High heels._

-

Where Jack didn’t know what Peggy is capable of. Where Jack learns it. Where Jack sometimes still dreams about the woman in the red dress.

Where Agent Carter has to recover a package from another spy and how a mission has never been so bloody easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit](http://ranavioleta.tumblr.com/post/120060685365/agent-carter-modern-au-spies-from-opposing)
> 
> (And edits without text [x](http://ranavioleta.tumblr.com/post/133749139165/cartson-au-where-peggy-is-a-vampire-and-jack-is-a) and [x](http://ranavioleta.tumblr.com/post/128067412515/cartson-aesthetic-unrequited-love-x-jack-fell))


End file.
